El Torneo De Las Heroínas
by Loana Heba
Summary: El ganador se lo lleva todo... o en este caso, la ganadora. Nuestras heroínas se embarcan en una nueva aventura, ¿quíen de ellas ganará?.
1. Chapter 1: Viejas Amigas

¡Hola! jeje bueno pues hace ya mucho tiempo que había tenido la idea de escribir esto, cuando ví el capítulo de "The Winner Take All" y vi que el torneo de las chicas lo habían dejado a nuestra imaginación, decidí que haría la _segunda parte_ como yo la imaginaba, trataré de seguir la trama de la serie añadiendo a este algunos gustos propios que creo no deformaran la historia. Espero les agrade este primer capítulo...

**The Teen Titans No me pertenecen.**

* * *

**_Capítulo 1: Viejas amigas._**

-¡Bienvenidas Campeonas!... están por este medio invitadas a competir en el ¡Torneo De Las Heroínas!- Saludó el anfitrión a las recién llegadas; Starfire, Raven, Terra, Bumble-Bee, Jinx, Kole, Blackfire y Kitten que eran las chicas presentes se miraron unas a otras muy confundidas. –Permítanme presentarme señoritas, yo soy ¡El Maestro del Juego!... y El Torneo de las heroínas, es una amistosa competencia entre las grandes campeonas mundiales...- Al igual que sus compañeros varones, estas jovencitas habían sido sustraídas de sus respectivos hogares y llevadas a un lugar distante, una realidad diferente. Después de que el Maestro del Juego se presentara y les dijera sonde se encontraban procedió a presentar a las chicas:

-**Starfire:** Una Thamaraneana de nobles sentimientos y una fuerza extraordinaria...

-**Bumble-Bee:** Una abeja con unos aguijones muy poderosos...

**-Raven:** La maestra de la magia y el control mental, es mejor que no la hagan enfadar...

**-Kole:** Puede transformarse completamente en cristal puro, obteniendo así la armadura más resistente...

**-Terra:** Una joven Rubia que domina uno de los cuatro elementos naturales, la tierra hace lo que es su voluntad..

**Kitten:** Hija de papi y experta en combate cuerpo a cuerpo...

**-Jinx:** Joven oscura, portadora de la mala suerte y amante de los agraciados movimientos de la danza, que utiliza para su defensa personal...

**-BlackFire:** Tamaraneana de no tan nobles sentimientos que domina los estilos de combate de numerosas galaxias...

Las presentaciones concluyeron y así los problemas iniciaron.

-¡Hermana ¿qué haces aquí?! –Le preguntó con furia la pelirroja a su congénere, presentándose amenazadoramente ante ella; Starfire había adoptado una posición de ataque, sus ojos brillaban en un tono verduzco y sus puños se encontraban rodeados en energía de igual color.

-Supongo que lo mismo que tú querida hermana... –Contestó la chica sin inmutarse siquiera.

-Pensé que en este encuentro solo participarían heroínas. –Dijo Raven con ironía al mirar indiferentemente a las villanas presentes.

-¿A caso temes ser derrotada, Raven?. –La oscura permaneció indiferente, cerró sus ojos y cruzó los brazos.

-Al parecer algunas de ustedes ya se conocían. El torneo dará inició mañana por la mañana, por ahora les pido que descansen y se preparen para la contienda, sus aposentos se encuentran por allá. –Dijo el anfitrión señalando hacia uno de los pasillos.

-¡Aguarde!... ¿cuál se supone es el propósito de esto?

-¿Habrá algún premio?

-Desde luego señoritas, el único objetivo de esta contienda es determinar quién de ustedes es la campeona de campeonas, y por supuesto habrá premios... ahora les suplico, se retiren a descansar.

Todas obedecieron, caminaron juntas hacia las habitaciones, pero la hostilidad entre villanas y defensoras de la justicia era más que notoria... o al menos si por parte de Raven, Bumble-Bee, Terra, y Starfire, quienes se detuvieron en el pasillo, observando como las villanas caminaban despreocupadamente.

Rae: -Algo no está bien...

Bumble: -No confío en ellas...

Star: -No merecen estar aquí...

Terra: Podremos mantenerlas vigiladas, y de paso, darles una paliza.

Kole: -¿De quienes hablan?

Bumble: -De ellas, no son muy buenas que digamos. –Exclamó señalando con la mirada en dirección a las habitaciones.

Rae: -¿No les parece extraño todo este asunto?

Star: -¿A qué te refieres amiga Raven?

Rae: -Simplemente algo no está bien... ¿fuimos sacadas de la torre y traídas a este extraño lugar, en donde nos encontramos con villanas, sólo con el objetivo de ganar?, no tiene sentido.

Bumble: -Vamos Raven, relájate, no todo debe tener sentido... –Dijo la morena antes de dar un gran bostezo. –Andando, vayamos a dormir un poco.

Simplemente todas caminaron siguiendo a la chica, todas excepto Raven, quien seguía convencida de que mañana sería un largo día. Volvió la mirada hacia el salón en donde habían aparecido hacia algunos minutos, convenciéndose de que algo andaba mal... estaría preparada.

-Muy bien, muy bien... estas jovencitas son poseedoras de espectaculares habilidades, y una de ellas esconde un gran poder, que pronto será mío. –El maestro de ceremonias planeaba obtener poder nuevamente de la manera fácil.

* * *

Sé que es algo corto (en comparación con mis otras dos historias), pero creo que es necesario para saber cómo lo aceptaran ustedes los lectores. Espero sus comentarios al respecto, mientras tanto, está en proceso el siguiente capítulo.

NaCl-U2

Atte: Loana… The Dark Wings Angel


	2. Chapter 2: La Segunda Ronda

Ok, Cinco reviews no son nada despreciables jeje... ¡Muchas gracias por sus comentarios!, no esperaba que les gustara tanto XD. Ya tenía mucho tiempo con la idea de escribir esto (desde la segunda vez que vi el capítulo de la serie, en realidad). Y como nunca leí nada que un Fan haya escrito al respecto, me dije a mi misma:

-Loana, es tiempo de que tomes cartas en el asunto ¬¬

Weno, mejor me dejo de tonterías y vamos a lo que vinimos (?)

**The Teen Titans No me Pertenecen**

* * *

**Capítulo 2: La Primera Ronda.**

-Buenos días señoritas, hoy daremos inicio a nuestro encuentro... –Había llegado la hora del primer combate. La noche había transcurrido en calma pese a los presentimientos de la oscura. Ahora todas, heroínas y villanas, se encontraban reunidas en el gran salón del lugar. Al parecer, el Maestro de Ceremonias estaba por poner en claro las reglas del juego.-... el cual constará de dos rondas, ocho valientes y merecedoras campeonas competirían, pero sólo una de ustedes ganará...

-La curiosidad abunda, por favor dígame ¿qué clase de obsequios recibirá la ganadora?

-Les aseguro señoritas, que al terminar el torneo habrá premios magníficos y por supuesto la ganadora deberá probar que es la más grande heroína sobre la tierra.

-¿Y si alguna de nosotras se rehúsa a competir?

-No se preocupe señorita Raven, al igual que las perdedoras, quien no quiera participar en el encuentro será retornada a su hogar; pero en este caso me veo obligado a hacerles esta pregunta: ¿hay alguna de ustedes que no desee participar en este magno encuentro?-Todas se miraron entre sí, las chicas buenas esperando a ver cuál de las malhechoras tiraría la toalla ante el temor de enfrentarse contra alguna de ellas... tras un par de segundos ninguna desertó.

-Parece que todas nos quedaremos. –Se adelantó Bumble-Bee a responder por todas en una pose desafiante, con las manos en la cintura.

-¡El desafío es aceptado, el torneo comienza!... ¡Prepárense para la competición!

Varias sonrisas se dibujaron en los rostros de las participantes del encuentro, tal vez por la emoción de competir o por que quizá tendrían la oportunidad de cobrar venganza.

-¡Campeonas, hora de la primera ronda... Enfrenten a sus Rivales! –Y con esta señal, de un extraño collar que el Maestro del Juego portaba, una enceguecedora luz lo cubrió todo en el amplio salón, y el anfitrión se dispuso a enfrentar a las chicas:

**-¡Kitten vs Terra!** – Ambas rubias reaparecieron en un lugar muy árido, sin plantas ni árboles, un desierto tal vez... sólo unos peñascos gigantes las rodeaban.

**-¡Bumble-Bee vs Starfire!** –La alienígena y la morena fueron transportadas a un lugar extraño, se podría decir que ahora estaban de pie sobre plataformas de roca flotantes, solo un profundo vacío tenían debajo y el imponente cielo azul sobre sus cabezas.

**-¡Kole vs Blackfire!-** Ahora ambas chicas se encontraban rodeadas por un gran área de vegetación selvática, Kole sonrió al ver que ahora se encontraba en un lugar muy familiar, el cual conocía como la palma de su mano.

**-¡Raven vs Jinx!-** "¿Qué es este lugar?", se preguntó la chica de cabello rozado mientras pateaba una roca, al darse cuenta que estaban en el medio de algo que parecía un lugar completamente destruido, y lo más extraño de todo es que ese lugar parecía una isla flotante.. sólo un cielo rojizo sobre sus cabezas y destrucción a su alrededor. "Estas son las ruinas de Azarath", contestó la joven de capa azul, Jinx alzó una ceja en desconcierto y aspa inició el ataque.

-¿Qué pasa "Minina", acaso temes perder?

-En lo absoluto "güerita"... Miiiaaauu. –Fue así como Kitten se lanzó al ataque, sacó un látigo de energía de entre su vestido y trató de golpear a la chica que tenía en frente, Terra haciendo uso de sus poderes levantó una muralla de tierra, bloqueando el ataque. Kitten dio un respingo al ver frustrada su acción, así que movió con más fuerza su brazo y el látigo golpeó con mayor energía la barrera de la ojiazúl, desintegrándola como si fuese arena. La Titán quedó sorprendida por unos instantes para después reaccionar ante un nuevo ataque, evadiéndolo con un salto hacia atrás, y aprovechando que Kitten al tratar de acercarse para otro golpe había quedado al alcance de sus piernas, dio un giro sobre su eje golpeando las extremidades de la novia de Fang con las suyas mismas y haciendo que la villana consentida perdiera el equilibrio y cayese de lleno sobre el piso...

-No lo tomes personal... –Dijo la morena al tiempo de abalanzarse en vuelo en contra de la pelirroja, Starfire fue sorprendida por un puñetazo a mano limpia de "Abeja", sin embargo para cuando el ataque iba a repetirse, Starfire logró bloquearlo con sus brazos, colocando a la morena nuevamente sobre sus pies.

-No lo haré... –Dijo, empujado con fuerza a su rival para apartarla un poco, enseguida empuñó sus manos y las rodeó de su conocida energía verdosa; Bumble-Bee sonrió emocionada y sacó sus aguijones chispeantes. Una explosión ocurrió luego de que chocaran los ataques de cada una, Un poco de humo y polvo se alzaron pero fue esparcido por el viento que provocaron ambas chicas al alzar en vuelo una de tras de la otra, persiguiéndose y atacando con sus poderes...

-Veamos qué es lo que puedes hacer... –Dijo en tono burlesco y con una gran sonrisa la pelinegro ya una vez en el terreno de combate, una distancia prudente era la que las separaba, Blackfire voló en contra de la de menor estatura con sus ojos y manos empuñadas encendidas en un tono violeta. Y para cuando la Tamaraneana dejó salir un potente y violáceo rayo ocular, Kole lo recibió de lleno pero ahora convertida en su totalidad en cristal sólido, reteniéndolo por unos instantes, magnificando la intensidad de este para devolverlo. Blackfire por el inesperado impacto cayó por inercia sobre uno de sus costados, haciendo su cuerpo fricción contra el terregoso suelo por unos cuantos metros. Kole al verse a salvo, regresó a su forma normal y se adentró en la espesura de la selva, la villana alienígena se levantó aturdida unos segundos después, descubriendo que su rival que le había propinado un buen golpe, o mejor dicho, regresado, se había dado a la fuga... –Te encontraré...

-¿Aun piensas que no debo estar en este apestoso torneo? –Preguntó desafiante Jinx a la oscura; Raven reincorporándose lentamente, ya que después de una severa patada en la boca, cualquiera perdería el equilibrio.

-No, aun creo que no deberías... ¡Iaaah!.-Con sus poderes, Raven hizo que bloques de suelo salieran golpeando a la pelirozada, Jinx al ver que corriendo no lograría llegar muy lejos, se dio la vuelta, chasqueó los dedos y donde los pies de Raven descansaban, el suelo se volvió blando; de las rodillas hacia abajo, Raven estaba atrapada sobre el suelo sagrado de Azarath. Jinx caminó lentamente hacia la hija de Trigon despreocupadamente.

-Bien, creo que ya hay una ganadora...

-¡¡Aun no me vences!!... –Los ojos de la oscura resplandecieron en un tono blancuzco, los pedazos de lo que alguna vez fuera un majestuoso edificio se rodearon de energía negra y fueron lanzados con gran fuerza sobre la sonrosada bruja. Jinx logró evitar cada golpe con gran agilidad, como si todo hubiese sido ensayado previamente, mientras tanto, Raven se safó de donde Jinx la había enterrado y continuó el combate...

-Parece que te tengo... "güerita". –De alguna manera, Kitten había logrado llegar hasta la cima de uno de los peñascos que rodeaban el lugar, Terra abrió los ojos como dos platos al ver como una enorme roca estaba por caer justo sobre ella. Desde la cima del peñasco, "Minina2 vio como un poco de polvo se elevó cuando la roca chocó con el suelo.

-Minina gana...

-No tan rápido Kitten...-La voz de Terra se escucho desde alguna parte, Kitten sorprendida buscaba por todos lados a la chica, hasta que sintió un temblor...

-Suerte para la próxima... "gatita". –Dijo irónicamente Terra, el temblor que Kitten había sentido, no era nada mas que Terra usando sus poderes para hacerla bajar. La villana cayó pesadamente en el suelo quedando aturdida, lo suficiente como para que Terra hiciera más blando el suelo, enterrando hasta el cuello a la otra rubia.

-Mii-miiaauu. –Su ultimo maullido antes de perder la conciencia y desaparecer como por arte de magia.

-¡Terra Gana!-Exclamó el Maestro del Juego y Terra desapareció con un deslumbro.

-¡Boooom!-El choque de energías se había vuelto muy frecuente en los últimos minutos del encuentro entre Starfire y Bumble-Bee. Ambas seguían persiguiéndose por los aires y atacando con descargas de energía y Starbolts. Iban a una gran velocidad cuando de repente la morena paró en seco, dio la vuelta y sujetó a la pelirroja por la cabeza, dándole una potente descarga, suficientemente poderosa para aturdirla; Starfire cayó y de no haber sido por una de esas placas de tierra flotantes, ella hubiera caído al vacío y perdido el encuentro. "Abeja" bajó detrás de ella y se paró a su lado, sus aguijones apuntando a la Tamaraneana, decidida a hacerla perder.

-Como dije... no lo tomes personal. –La morena disparó... sin embargo, Starfire esquivó la descarga eléctrica levantándose en un movimiento y quedando a una altura lo suficiente mente buena como para asestarle una patada en el rostro a la de rizado cabello y dejarla inconciente en el suelo.

-La victoria es mía... –Dijo la pelirroja en un tono serio, para después rebozar en alegría, aplaudiendo y saltando por todo el lugar...

-¡La ganadora...Starfire! -Ante la victoria declarada de la Tamaraneana por el anfitrión, "Abeja" desapareció en una nube de humo y Starfire en un resplandor.

Blackfire tenía unos minutos de haber entrado a la espesura de la selva en busca de su rival, y hasta ahora no había encontrado rastro de la pequeña pelirosada hasta que...

-¡Te tengo!-Dijo Kole desde lo alto, dejándose caer desde la rama de un gran árbol.

-¡No, yo te tengo!-Kole había tratado de atacar por sorpresa a la Tamaraneana, pero no contaba con que Blackfire había detectado ya su presencia mediante el crujido de una rama rompiéndose. La pelinegro tomó por el pie a la chica y con todas sus fuerzas la lanzó contra el suelo sin soltarla, para luego impactarla contra el tronco de otro árbol... los pájaros que se encontraban en la copa de este, salieron volando despavoridos y la pequeña heroína cayó al suelo inconciente.

-Posees una gran habilidad, pero no sabes usarla... –Kole desapareció como el resto de las perdedoras y la voz del Maestro de Ceremonias se escuchó.

-¡La campeona, Blackfire! –Ella también desapareció con una gran sonrisa de triunfo en un resplandor blanquizco.

-Debiste pensarlo dos veces... –Dijo Raven acomodándose su capucha y dándole la espalda a la ahora petrificada Jinx, que permanecía ahora inmóvil, arrodillada en el piso, con una expresión de horror inmenso,. La oscura usó un truco muy efectivo en Dr. Luz, ahora sobre la pelirosada...

-¡No por favor, no de nuevo... no!-Suplicaba Jinx en un tono casi inaudible justo antes de desaparecer en una nube gris que se disolvió de pronto; ¿qué pudo ser lo que Raven le habrá mostrado para dejarla así?.

-¡La ganadora... Raven! –Y junto con su victoria, Raven desapareció en un parpadeo después de que El Maestro del Juego la declarara ganadora.

-¡Raven, ganaste! –La voz chillona y alegre de la pelirroja se escuchó de nuevo en el salón cuando la oscura apareció. Ella y la rubia restante se acercaron a la recién aparecida, o se alejaron de alguien.

-Si, y ella también... –Dijo señalando la mirada a la hermana malvada de Starfire, esta mirándole despectivamente.

-Pero parece que Bumble-Bee no.-Dijo Terra algo preocupada.

-¡Bien jóvenes campeonas!, han logrado pasar la primera ronda... –Pronunció el anfitrión justo cuando apareció en frente de las cuatro chicas restantes.-Ahora tomen un descanso, por que pronto enfrentarán la segunda ronda... –Y desapareció de nuevo... Las jóvenes restantes permanecieron en el salón confabulando sobre sus recientes experiencias victoriosas. La hermana de la pelinegro permaneció apartada del grupo, mirando con aparente interés la decoración del lugar.

Terra: -No será muy fácil derrotarla...

Raven: -Starfire lo hizo una vez, hemos mejorado desde entonces, creo que cualquiera de nosotras podría encargarse de ella ahora.

Starfire: -Espero por las lunas de Knorak que así sea amigas...

Para una de ellas el ambiente se sentía más que extraño, para el resto, el nerviosismo de la próxima contienda era perturbante. Y mientras tanto, en otra habitación, el Maestro del Juego hablaba para si mismo...

-Que juego tan maravilloso, no importa quién de ellas gane, yo ganaré todos los premios... –El medallón que el "mono blanco" portaba en su collar brilló de una manera extraña y el murmullo de unas voces conocidas pidiendo auxilio se alcanzaron a percibir saliendo de el.

-¡Déjennos salir!

-¡Auxilio!

-¡Ayuda!

* * *

O.o ¡Huy!... ¿Se esperaron que las batallas se llevarían de esta manera?, ¿esperaban que ellas fueran las ganadoras?, ¿pensaron que este capítulo sería más corto?... Si la respuesta a estas preguntas era "NO", mi trabajo esta resultando bien jeje. Y ahora: ¿Quién creen que será la que tenga que enfrentarse contra la villana?, y ¿quiénes serán las finalistas?... las respuestas estarán en el próximo capítulo.

Atte: Loana... The Dark Wings Angel


	3. Chapter 3: Segunda Ronda o Revancha

¡Hola! me alegra mucho que el fic les esté agradando, ahora no dispongo de mucho tiempo así que me limitaré a agradecerles mucho sus comentarios; este capítulo será muy corto pero quiero dejar lo mejor para el final. Así que ¡Lean y Disfruten!

_**The Teen Titans No me Pertenecen...**pero el desarrollo del fic si XD_

* * *

Capítulo 3: "Segunda Ronda" o "La Revancha" Capítulo 3: "Segunda Ronda" o "La Revancha".

-¿Raven?, he tratado de hacer contacto con nuestros amigos pero, no logro completar la transmisión. –Explicó la Pelirroja su situación a la oscura acercándose a ella con el comunicador en las manos. Starfire había tratado ya un par de veces comunicarse a la torre, pero cada intento era fallido. Habían transcurrido alrededor de diez minutos desde los combates anteriores, tiempo que Terra, y las "sobrevivientes" a la primera ronda aprovecharon para descansar. Raven se encontraba recargada en una de las columnas del salón blanco y mantenía sus brazos cruzados; Terra estaba sentada sobre el suelo, sus brazos abrazaban sus piernas y su mentón reposaba sobre sus rodillas; Blackfire había encontrado más cómodos los escalones que daban hacia el pedestal en el que aparecía cada vez el anfitrión del juego.

-Starfire, me parece que nunca lo lograrás, debemos estar lejos de casa, incluso en una dimensión diferente.

-Oh, ya veo; pero aun así, siento nostalgia por ellos, podrían estar preocupados...

-Vamos Starfire, son "hombres", lo más seguro es que ahora estén jugando videojuegos despreocupadamente. –La rubia comentó poniéndose de pié y mientras explicaba su teoría, las titanes imaginaban a sus compañeros en una versión miniatura luchando por mantenerse en primer lugar en las carreras de autos. Starfire se tranquilizó al ver que Raven apoyaba la suposición de Terra al asentir con la cabeza.

-¡Es hora mis jóvenes campeonas...! –El "mono blanco" apareció nuevamente en la enorme habitación captando la atención de las cuatro chicas, las titanes se aproximaron al pedestal del maestro del juego y Blackfire sólo se puso de pié volviéndose hacia él. – Daremos comienzo a la segunda ronda, ¡Enfrenten a sus Rivales!.

Puff!, las cuatro competidoras desaparecieron tras una pequeña nube de humo... y reaparecieron en un lugar extrañamente peculiar...

-¡Tamaran! –Exclamó sorprendida la pelirroja, el escenario en el que se encontraban ahora, era idéntico al lugar más hermoso que ella había visto jamás... tal como Starfire describiría a su planeta natal. Un paraje árido y rocoso, un cielo púrpura, varias lunas blancas y de diferentes tamaños trasladándose sobre sus cabezas. Todas se miraron entre sí, "¿Esto es Tamaran?" se preguntaban Terra y Raven; lo extraño de todo era que las cuatro jovencitas estaban en el mismo lugar... juntas.

-La segunda ronda será definitiva, un encuentro de todas contra todas, sólo la campeona de campeonas saldrá victoriosa... –La voz del Maestro de Ceremonias dio las reglas del juego. Era hora de luchar, todas adoptaron posición de combate, las titanes se miraron entre si e iniciaron la batalla.

Raven, Terra y Starfire se abalanzaron en contra de la villana quien era el objetivo a eliminar, por ahora no lucharían entre ellas... Blackfire pronto se vio atacada desde todas direcciones, Terra y Raven se encargaban de acorralarla; mientras que la rubia formaba una barrera de roca sólida, la oscura se encargaba de mantener ocupada a la pelinegro, atacándola con decenas de afiladas rocas, todo eso solo para que Starfire, en el momento adecuado, la atacara con todo...

-¡¡No es justo, son tres contra una... Arggggg!!.- Blackfire pasó de defenderse a atacar directamente; con un par de poderosos starbolts Terra abandonó su tarea, fue lanzada a unos cuantos metros de distancia, Raven se percató y de inmediato quiso mantener a raya a la pelinegro envolviéndola con sus poderes en una esfera negra, Starfire estaba lista para atacar cuando un par de rayos oculares liberaron a la hermana de la pelirroja de su prisión oscura.

-¡Raven!-Gritó alarmada Starfire desde el aire, sin embargo fue demasiado tarde. Blackfire había envestido a Raven con toda su fuerza, la oscura había tratado de bloquearla pero la fuerza alienígena de la pelinegro era muy superior.

-Muy bien hermanita, creo que ahora solo quedamos tú y yo...

-¡No estés tan segura!.-La voz algo lejana de Terra se escuchó, para que unos segundos después una gran roca golpeara a Blackfire de lleno borrando su malévola sonrisa y enterrándola bajo la roca.

-¡Terra!, ¿estas bien?. –La rubia asintió con la cabeza y se aproximó a Starfire que ya estaba con los pies en la tierra.

-¿La hemos derrotado?

-No lo des por hecho.

-Amiga Raven, pensé que habías sido derrotada... –La oscura ahora estaba parada al lado de las otras dos titanes, las tres estaban mirando el lugar en el cual se supone que había quedado Blackfire, pero los escombros de la roca se movieron un poco, anunciándoles a las Titanes que esto aun no terminaba.

-No se desharán de mi tan fácilmente. –La pelinegro salió de entre las rocas elevándose a unos metros sobre el suelo y desde ahí ataco nuevamente a las heroínas, un resplandor violeta lo iluminó todo, Terra, Starfire y Raven trataron de protegerse con sus brazos pero resultó inútil. Para cuando el resplandor se desvaneció, sólo una de ellas quedó en pie.

-Es hora de la revancha... pequeña hermana.- Exclamó con ansiedad la pelinegro; Starfire se encontraba aun en la posición de defensa que había adoptado justo antes del ataque de su hermana, el cual ni siquiera la había tocado.

-¡Terra, Raven!.- Ellas no habían corrido con tanta suerte, o eran ellas el objetivo del ataque de la villana. Ambas estaban en el suelo, inconcientes.

-El encuentro final, tamaraneana vs tamaraneana... ¡¡Es hora del combate!! –La voz del Maestro de ceremonias se escuchó como un eco, los cuerpos inmóviles de las dos titanes desaparecieron en una pequeña nube de humo y las chicas restantes estaban listas para luchar de nuevo.

-¡¡Nadie le hace daño a mis amigas!!.-Una estela de luz esmeralda cruzó el lugar y Blackfire fue envestida por su hermana, ambas iniciaron un forcejeo en el aire y este habría continuado si ellas no se hubieran impactado contra un peñasco.

-Te dije que la próxima vez que nos veríamos no sería muy agradable, hermanita... –Blackfire mantenía a su hermana contra la gigante roca, Starfire luchaba por zafarse pero era inútil. –Siempre fui mejor peleadora.

-¡Ya no!.-Dijo la pelirroja en un tono furioso, sus ojos resplandecieron en un tono verdoso y de algún modo Starfire logró liberarse; tomando desprevenida a su contrincante y con una gran destreza, Star logró asestarle un fuerte golpe a la pelinegro. Blackfire descendió rápidamente al suelo con un gran dolor en estómago; Starfire bajó tras ella y ahora estaban frente a frente, una prudente distancia las separaba... Una vez que Blackfire recobró su postura de ataque, sus ojos se encendieron en un tono púrpura, frunció el ceño y sus ahora empuñadas manos se rodearon de energía en un tono similar, Starfire imitó tal acción y la batalla reinicio cuando ambas despegaron del suelo a una gran velocidad. Las dos volaban tan rápido que solo una estela, ya sea de color lila o verde, las distinguían en el cielo, breves contactos cada tanto y disparos fallidos formaban parte de la contienda; Iban muy parejas hasta ahora.

-Vamos Starfire, date por vencida; además siempre serás mi hermanita menor... –Podía distinguirse una ligera muestra de cansancio en la voz arrogante de Blackfire.

-¡Ya no soy tan pequeña!.-Contestó ella, su respiración como la de su hermana era algo agitada. Pero no podía perder este encuentro, era una cuestión de honor...

-Esplendido combate, estas jovencitas son más fuertes de lo que aparentan, no importa quien de ellas gane, ya que al igual que sus compañeras, su poder será mío...-Una villanesca carcajada resonó por el gran salón blanco, y el Maestro de ceremonias se jactaba de su anticipada victoria. Sus ojos resplandecieron en un tono amarillezco, mientras que sus grandes manos empuñadas se rodeaban de energía oscura, una mala y peligrosa combinación.

* * *

Bueno pues diganme, ¿qué les pareció?, pensé que era una buena idea volver a enfrentar a estas chicas... espero no haberlos defraudado y si tienen que reclamarme o decirme algo, espero sus comentarios.

Atte: £0âNâ The Dark Wings Angel.


	4. Chapter 4: La Ganadora ¿Lo Toma Todo?

¡Hola!, perdonen por la demora, pero sigo sin internet en casa, y digamos que mi imaginación alargó el puente ¬¬ jeje. Aquí les traigo el último capítulo de **"El torneo de las heroínas"**; de cualquier manera les agradezco sus comentarios, y pues como muchos me dijeron, me complace haber sido quien "por fin se animó a escribir esto". Puede que si haya habido uno que otro errorcillo de concordancia con a serie, pero traté de redactarlo como si hubiera sido el _continuará_ del capítulo de la serie. Ahora no los entretengo más y los dejo leer a gusto jeje.

The Teen Tiitans no... ¡Por cierto!, quiero darle la bienvenida a Daenotsu, a quien ya se le extrañaba muchisisisimo y agradecerle por su comentario.

Ahora si, The Teen Titans son mi serie preferida, pero no me pertenecen XD

* * *

**Capítulo 4: "La Ganadora... ¿Lo Toma Todo?"**

-¡Booom!.- Un fuerte impacto contra el suelo levantó una espesa capa de polvo; la batalla por el triunfo entre Starfire y su hermana, Blackfire, se había extendido más de la cuenta. Por fin ambas alienígenas estaban luchando al todo.

-¿Qué pasa hermanita, a caso ya te cansaste de jugar?.- Decía desafiante la pelinegro, algo agitada, mientras, flotando a una corta distancia del suelo, veía como la nube de polvo se dispersaba y su pequeña hermana pelirroja trataba de levantarse trabajosamente, apoyándose sobre uno de sus codos. Una mueca de dolor agudo se dibujó el rostro de Starfire, pero el sólo hecho de sentirse degradada por su hermana mayor, le hacía tener las fuerzas suficientes para ponerse en pie nuevamente.

-Aun no.- Dijo la de ojos color jade; Blackfire sonrió maliciosamente al ver que su hermana se ponía en posición de combate.

-Espectacular, nunca imaginé que esas dos _troqs_ (N/A: Weno, utilicé ese _adjetivo _ya que supongo que el mono blanco debe por lo menos conocer un poco sobre los Tamaraneanos, después de todo ha realizado ya varios torneos en otras dimensiones, planetas y galaxias.) tuvieran tanta fuerza y resistieran tanto como para mantener la batalla pareja; sin embargo no cometeré el mismo error, una vez que alguna de las dos caiga, sin importar quién sea, las absorberé.- Decía confiado el mono blanco al mostrarse nuevamente la gran cantidad de poderes que ya había absorbido. Su medallón rojizo brilló y el maestro de ceremonias levito por el gran salón blanco con un aura negra "barriendo" el suelo, mientras sus manos mostraban los conocidos poderes de las heroínas y villanas capturadas; empuño su mano izquierda y ésta resplandeció en un tono amarillezco con peligrosas chispas eléctricas rodeándole, su brazo derecho pasó de ser músculos, piel y pelo, a un brazo de puro cristal azuloso.

-Jajajaja- Carcajeó descaradamente Blackfire desde el aire, ahora su hermana estaba de nuevo en el suelo, respirando trabajosamente y ocultando el dolor de los recientes golpes que su hermana le había propinado. La pelinegro regocijándose con la derrota inminente de su pequeña hermana y saboreando su victoria.- Sabía que no serías rival para mí, hermana.- Las manos de la mayor se empuñaron y rodearon de energía púrpura con la intención de terminar el encuentro al mismo tiempo que acortaba la distancia entre ambas para provocar un mayor daño.- No te preocupes, me aseguraré de que tu sufrimiento no sea prolongado.- Extendió los brazos, apuntó al pecho de la pelirroja y disparó. Pero antes de que el rayo de energía chocara contra el lastimado cuerpo de la pelirroja, éste fue interceptado por un rayo de energía similar, sólo que en color verde.

Starfire había utilizado sus últimas energías para contrarrestar el ataque de su hermana, y así se mantuvieron tratando de no ceder ante el ataque de la otra.

-Date por vencida, no puedes derrotarme.

-No lo haré...- Era demasiado poder el que se estaba enfrentando y a consecuencia una gran explosión se generó. Starfire que ya estaba en el suelo fue barrida unos cuantos metros más; mientras que Blackfire que estaba en el aire, fue lanzada por la fuerza del choque y cayó al suelo con gran fuerza. Una vez que el polvo se hubo despejado se veía a ambas chicas tratando de ponerse en pie. Al parecer ninguna quería cederle el triunfo a la otra, ambas deseaban obtener la victoria... Sin embargo sólo una de ellas la obtendría.

Después de algunos segundos el polvo quedó disperso y la escena mostraba a una ganadora.

-Te Dije que no podrías derrotarme.

-No, no estés tan segura, hermana.- O tal vez no, Starfire se erguía frente a su malvada hermana, que pronto pasaría de estar sorprendida a furiosa. La pelinegro frunció el ceño, -"¿Cómo es que aun sigue en pie?, esto debería haber terminado hace mucho tiempo".- Pensó, sus ojos se tornaron en un púrpura brillante y sus puños desprendían energía, estaba furiosa. Starfire permanecía de pie frente a ella, mirándole a los ojos, pero inesperadamente la pelirroja se desplomó, cayendo de frente pesadamente. Blackfire algo sorprendida bajó la guardia, sonrió victoriosa y puso ambas manos en su cintura.

-Siempre fui mejor peleadora...

-¡¡La ganadora, la campeona de Campeonas... BLACKFIRE!!.- Puff!, en un parpadeo ambas desaparecieron del lugar. Blackfire reapareció en el gran salón blanco.

-Como ganadora de este encuentro reclamo mis premios. –Dijo una vez que tenía en frente al anfitrión.

-Calma, calma, campeona, si habrá premios... Pero no serán para ti. –El gran mono blanco dijo lo último con un tono desconcertante y una mirada calculadora.

-¡¿Qué, entonces todo esto fue sólo una farsa?!

-Claro que no, nadie duda que tu seas la Campeona de Campeonas y, como te dije, si habrá premios... pero todos serán sólo para mí.- Blackfire miraba cómo el anfitrión se le acercaba amenazante, sosteniendo entre su enorme mano el dije rojo que portaba en su collar.

-No te acerques más.- Dijo impetuosa, sin embargo no hacían falta las palabras, ya que sus manos empuñadas y su ceño fruncido eran señales suficientes.

-Es hora de reclamar mis premios.- El mono blanco extendió su mano poniéndole en frente el dije que empezaba a brillar.

-Parece que habrá una batalla más... –Un combo de starbolts y rayos oculares púrpuras se impactaron contra el Maestro de Ceremonias; Blackfire acababa de sostener un encuentro difícil con su hermana y éste combate improvisado estaba consumiendo sus últimas energías. Una columna de humo rodeó el lugar donde estaba parado el anfitrión. Nada más que la respiración agitada de la Tamaraneana se escuchaba. Ella permaneció ahí, inmóvil, esperando ver si se había desecho de su rival, pero las cosas no serían tan sencillas. Cuando el humo se dispersó, se veía al mono blanco de pie, en posición de defensa, por ahora sus brazos cruzados cubrían su rostro, pero lentamente los bajó. El rostro de la pelinegro demostraba sorpresa, su par de ojos abiertos como dos platos miraban el dedo índice del anfitrión moviéndose de lado a lado, expresando un NO.

-Esto será divertido, es hora de probar todas mis nuevas habilidades.

A una gran velocidad, el mono blanco se lanzó sobre Blackfire, esta sin reaccionar aun, recibió de lleno el fuerte puñetazo en el estómago que la hizo retroceder un par de pasos y volver a la realidad, pero era demasiado tarde, el anfitrión estaba a centímetros de ella. Tomándola sorpresivamente por los hombros le propinó una potente descarga eléctrica; una mueca de dolor se dibujo en el rostro de la chica, pero fuera lo que fuera que el mono le tenía preparado, ella no quería participar. Blackfire logró colocar sus manos en el pecho de su agresor, atacándolo con un starbolt a quemarropa, consiguiendo zafarse y alejarse lo suficiente. Algo aturdido el Maestro de Ceremonias se puso en guardia de nuevo, no dejaría que sus planes se vieran truncados, no de nuevo. La pelinegro atacó primero con algunos starbolts, el mono blanco formó un escudo de energía negra para rechazar los ataques, sin embargo Blackfire ya estaba por atacar de nuevo; mientras el anfitrión bloqueaba los starbolts, que más que ataques eran distractores, Blackfire tomó altura y se dejó caer sobre su rival, que reaccionó rápidamente y logró detener la patada de la pelinegro, sólo con su brazo derecho de cristal. Inteligentemente sujetó la otra pierna de la chica con su mano izquierda y con fuerza la lanzó hacia los muros del gran salón. La Tamaraneana no pudo evitar impactarse contra una pared y en el camino destrozar una columna.

-Es hora de terminar con esto.- Dijo él, que ya se encontraba cerca de donde Blackfire trataba de reincorporarse; los ojos del mono se tornaron blancuzcos, alzó su mano e inmediatamente una pieza grande de los escombros de una columna se elevó rodeada de energía oscura. La hermana de Starfire al no poder ponerse de pié, era poco probable que escapara del golpe final.

-Yo gano.- El maestro de Ceremonias agitó la mano, Blackfire cerró los ojos y...

Y nada pasó, el trozo de escombró permaneció flotando en el aire aun cubierto por la energía de Raven.

-Pero qué...

-No tan rápido, gorila.-La voz de la oscura se escuchó por todo el salón; sorprendido, el Maestro de Ceremonias buscó frenéticamente a la titán con la mirada, pero ahí sólo se encontraban él y la tamaraneana. -¡Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!.

El collar rojizo comenzó a brillar y después de un deslumbrante resplandor, las chicas a las que había encerrado aparecieron frente a él. El trozo de columna cayó al suelo sobre más escombros, el mono blanco retrocedió varios pasos incrédulo.

-¿Cómo, cómo lo hiciste, cómo es que lograste sacarlas de ahí? –Preguntó, frente a él, las ocho participantes se incorporaban (ya que al salir de tu encierro en un collar, no caes de pié), incluso Blackfire, que se sacudía el polvo..

-Antes de tratar de encerrar a siete súper heroínas dentro de un collar...

-Deberías pensarlo dos veces.- Concluyó Bumble-Bee la frase de la oscura al adelantarse, estaba molesta, muy molesta.

-Es hora de volver a casa.- Decía una más relajada Bumble-Bee; entre todas y sin ser montoneras le dieron su merecido al mono blanco, quién ahora se encontraba bajo custodia de los poderes de Raven.

-¿Pero cómo?

-Tienes razón Starfire, tal vez Raven está en lo cierto y estamos en otra dimensión.

-Quizá podamos volver por donde vinimos.- Kole sugirió; todas, heroínas o villanas miraron al Maestro.

-Creo que él nos trajo aquí por medio del collar, ese debe ser nuestro boleto de salida.

-Muy bien, entonces ¿qué esperamos?, regresemos a casa y llevemos con nosotros a este organizador de eventos, creo que merece unas largas vacaciones en prisión.- A pesar de que Blackfire, Kitten, y Jinx habían permanecido un poco apartadas del resto, se aproximaron para partir.

-¡Esperen!, ¿dejaremos que ellas se marchen así cómo así?.-Preguntó Terra a las chicas buenas, mirando de reojo a las villanas, quienes ante el comentario empuñaron las manos, por si acaso.

-Creo que por esta vez...las dejaremos marcharse, hemos tenido suficientes peleas. –Aseguró Starfire con la aprobación de su oscura amiga.

-Nos veremos pronto Hermanita. –Dijo Blackfire antes de que la pelirroja tomara en sus manos el dije escarlata y una segadora luz lo envolviera todo para que todas regresaran a sus hogares.

* * *

Y... ¿a poco se creyeron que en este fic no le daría su debida importancia a la oscura?, claro que no puedo dejarla en segundo plano, y es por eso que en el transcurso de su lectura tomé la decisión de hacer un final alternativo, digo, para las y los fans de Raven, ¿y por qué no?, también para los curiosos muajajaja. Pero para los que hayan quedado satisfechos con este capítulo (y espero que si les haya gustado n.nU), pues eso sería todo, agradezco su tiempo que gastaron al leer este pequeño fic y sus comentarios (si es que los dejaron).

Entonces Raven-fanaticos, el próximo capítulo es... una sorpresa jojo; lo subiré en un par de días, o semanas jeje por que la verdad no sé para cuando esté listo, ya que ando algo atareada con la escuela y eso. Estén pendientes, pórtense bien y cuídense mucho, Ok?

Atte: Loana The Dark Wings Angel

P.D.: Para los que aun me siguen en la secuela de "Nuevos Comienzos", **Efectos Secundarios**, si gustan lanzarse para allá jeje ya que también está listo el siguiente capítulo n.n


End file.
